Irrevocably Mine
by ForeverLilacLies
Summary: Your lips were the finest of wine, the bitterest of promises. My own personal hell and salvation mixed into one. And you were mine. Irrevocably mine. SasuIta Oneshot.
**Another example of me avoiding my college responsibilities to write a dark SasuIta oneshot. Michelle, you need to do your math homework...no...no this is fine...help me.**

* * *

The lights are dimmed within this room. A single candle on the mantle, casting the room in a soft orange glow. It flickered hungrily in the corner, starving for life. I find you where I always do, waiting for me in a chair by the candle. Your ankles are crossed and your hands rest in your lap. When your eyes meet mine, you smile that secretive smile of yours and lift a graceful hand towards me, beckoning me closer.

No words are spoken between us. None are needed as I approach you with the eager excitement of a child. I approach your side and take your offered hand in a firm grasp, pressing my lips against your bony knuckles. You greet me in your usual soft tone, dark eyes cast in a dim glow from the candle. I swoop down, and press my lips against yours, so very excited to see you, my Aniki once more.

Your lips were the finest of wine, the bitterest of promises. My own personal hell and salvation mixed into one. And you were mine. Irrevocably mine. And I can feel your lips curve into a little smile as you kiss back. There is open devotion and pure adoration in my eyes as I pull back to smile at you. My hand trail down your face, over your lips and down to your throat. Such a graceful neck, how very fragile. I brush my lips over your closed eyes, feeling those long curled lashes brush against my mouth.

My touches soon change, however. These warm and gentle touches of an infatuated lover make way for the harsher and crueler touches of an avenger. I snatch your wrist back into my grip, holding it fast. These bird boned, fragile wrists hold so much power...but with a flick of my own wrist I could break them. It is a tempting thought. To break your pretty little wrist and listen to that glorious snap.

You recall breaking my own wrist, don't you Aniki? Snapping it like a twig to ensure my hatred festered.

And fester it did. Like an open wound, left raw and vulnerable to the heat. It bled and it gushed and like any wound left unattended and cruelty treated, it grew. The rot within my heart festered and churned, consuming me from the inside.

Now imagine this, brother mine.

A crow flies high above, wings spread as it soars through the sky. It releases a sharp caw, elated by the freedom. There is a sort of euphoria to it. This tiny creature can fly high above the clouds, the world is open and waiting. It can reach heights no human could hope to.

A shadow is cast over the crow's body. Diminishing it in size. And all at once, the crow is no longer the creature of freedom and chance. It is no longer the sole creature of the air. It is now the prey to a creature of blood and the hunt. The hawk swoops down and attacks; talons tearing into the crow's body. The crow releases a shriek of pain. It's wings flap uselessly against the hawk's strength. The struggle is brief, the little crow no match against the predator.

It ends as swiftly as it began. The hawk veers off, to a new destination. The crow begins to fall. It plummets towards the unforgiving earth, a streak of black feathers and scarlet blood.

And the hawk flies on, talons gleaming in the setting sun.

You are my crow, Itachi. You are my prey.

You do not try to pull away and you do not speak. You simply watch me with dark eyes, awaiting my next move. My grip on your wrist tightens and I lean close, our noses nearly touching. And as always Aniki, you bare your lovely throat to me. As always, you allow my anger and hatred to strike. Accepting it as readily as you accept my love. Such a submissive gesture.

My hand yanks on the back of your long dark hair, pulling your head back so I can stare into your eyes. Your face is flushed and lips parted. Such a dangerous Missing-nin, that strikes fears in your enemies. You lived your life with the reputation of a demon and yet the face of an angel.

My hands wrap around that lovely throat and slowly they begin to squeeze. Your life belongs to me. Your everything is mine. Mine to build and mine to break.

For you Aniki, I would burn the world.

And I would burn you and myself with it.

I crash my lips against yours, nipping and tasting the sharp taste of copper fill my mouth. My hands slip from your bruising throat to keep your face firmly in place. You kiss back just as desperately. My bird brother, my crow. You who hold such great power, yet bends beneath my will.

And I own you so completely, brother mine. From the tips of your fingers and down to your toes.


End file.
